


Nesting

by Dogeza



Series: Here is my heart. It's full of (your) love. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogeza/pseuds/Dogeza
Summary: Viktor came home to find Yuuri nesting with their child.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> It makes me so happy to see that the previous instalment managed to receive so much love from you guys! Thus, I have decided to make this into a series of one shots with jumbled timeline, since many of you wanted to see more (Thank you!!) 
> 
> This part is set 4 months before 'Grocery shopping.'

The first thing Viktor noticed when he entered their apartment was Yuuri’s pre-heat pheromones filling up the air. Beneath the thick muskiness, he could still catch a whiff of _Kinmokusei_ , which was Yuuri’s usual scent, entangled with a hint of citrus—the smell of their almost three-year-old pup, and a faint, earthy, Rosewood scent, which was Viktor's own. Fortunately, he did not catch anything else in the air, meaning that both of them are safe and that information was the only thing that allowed Viktor to stay calm. His Alpha’s instincts tend to flare up each time Yuuri starts entering a heat and he can get fiercely protective of his mate—and pup now—even more so than usual. 

They knew that this was coming within these few days as Yuuri had started collecting items for his nest since a week ago. It was always endearing to Viktor no matter how many times he had seen Yuuri done that. It made him think that he is a good Alpha that could provide for his Omega; that his Omega felt safe and comfortable enough to nest in his presence. 

He toed his shoes off and started heading towards their bedroom. When he opened the door, he was not expecting to be greeted by a sight that tugged on the tenderest of his heart strings—

Yuuri and Maxim were fast asleep in Yuuri’s nest, which was filled with everything soft that smelt of VIktor. Both of them were sleeping on their sides, facing each other, their expressions peaceful. Yuuri had an arm over Maxim and had the pup held close to his chest. Even with their shared blanket draped over them, for some reason that Viktor had no idea of, Yuuri still had Maxim bundled up in Viktor’s red and white Russian team jacket and the silver-haired Alpha knew for a fact that he liked the sight a little too much. Failing to contain his brimming adoration for his mate and pup, Viktor moved closer towards the nest and gently kissed Yuuri’s temple, lingering a little as he relished the feeling of having Yuuri’s warm skin under his cold lips. 

Viktor felt Yuuri stirred under the touch and watched as he let out a small whine before fluttering his eyes opened. Yuuri blinked blearily for a moment before suddenly tensing up, shocking Viktor in the process; he was fully awake and on alert as his hand patted around the space next to him, seemingly searching for something. But as soon as he laid eyes on Maxim and confirmed that his child is safe in his arms, he visibly relaxed at the realisation with a small sigh of relief. 

Viktor felt apologetic for sending Yuuri into a shock like that. “Love, it’s just me.” Viktor said as he brushed Yuuri’s hair gently. “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” He apologised. 

Yuuri blinked again before turning his head towards Viktor’s direction; he seemed to only have noticed the Alpha's presence just then. 

“Oh, hi there Vitya,” Yuuri greeted and gave Viktor a soft smile before continuing, “Ahhh, it’s not your fault. You know how I get at times like this.” He chuckled before pulling Viktor down to kiss him properly. “I’m so glad that you are back. Maxim threw a tantrum and wouldn’t take his nap because he was confused as to why he could smell you everywhere but you don’t seem to be around. He wouldn’t stop crying for you until I wrapped him up in your jacket and he just magically stopped for some reasons. Thank god.” 

_Ah that explained why._

Viktor winced a little as he thought of how difficult it must have been for Yuuri to deal with a shrieking Maxim. Their pup is usually sweet but he had been quite a handful recently as he goes through bouts of tantrums with horrible outbursts. _Terrible twos, they called it._

“I’m so sorry that I couldn’t be around to help you with that, seems like it was a tough morning for you, ” Viktor said and gave Yuuri a comforting yet apologetic kiss on the forehead. His mate is amazing as he had been handling Maxim’s frustrations with nothing but unconditional love and patience. “But I am glad it’s the last time I won’t be next to you until your heat is over. I’ve got everything settled at the rink and Yakov would be helping us to handle all operations for the whole of next week.” He thumbed Yuuri’s cheekbone and held his gaze before saying, “Can’t wait to pamper you and have you all to myself again.” Viktor smiled suggestively. “You have been so good for me, for us.”

Yuuri flushed and darted his eyes back to Maxim before letting out a shy, “Me too.” 

“But I guess it will be tough to get this one to stay with Papa and Mama for a whole week, especially after seeing what happened this afternoon. He’s just so attached to us Vitya, what do we do?” Yuuri looked sad as he stroke Maxim’s back gently. “He looked so small and precious in my arms like this and I could not bear the thought of him crying helplessly for us but we could not be there with him.” At that, Yuuri pulled their pup closer and buried his face in Maxim’s small mop of ash blonde hair, inhaling his scent as he tried to distract himself from the worrying thoughts. 

Viktor rubbed gentle circles on Yuuri’s back as he said, 

“I am sure it will work out somehow, love. Our Maxim is a good boy and I think it’s good for him to spend some time bonding with his grandparents too.” Viktor comforted. “Let’s not worry too much yeah? I’ll try to have a talk with him later even though I am not too sure how much he will understand.” He smiled amusedly at the thought of it. However, despite only being a little more than two-years-old, Viktor knew that their pup had always been perceptive. _This shouldn’t be too bad if he told him that his Mama needed this frame of time to keep himself healthy._ Viktor thought inwardly. 

“Hope so.” Yuuri replied as he gently smoothed Maxim’s back. “Guess it will be sometime till he’s awake.” Yuuri mused as he carefully pushed some of the clothes back, expanding his nest in the process. “Nap with us then?” He patted the newly emptied space on the other side of him, beckoning Viktor into his nest. 

Viktor smiled and nodded. As he was shrugging out of his sweater, he saw Yuuri eyeing that piece of freshly worn fabric with hopeful eyes. Viktor chuckled and placed the sweater carefully into the nest before settling in himself. 

He heard Yuuri let out a small sigh of contentment before saying, 

“Thank you.” 

Viktor proceeded to spoon Yuuri from the back and nuzzled the bite mark on the back of Yuuri’s neck before saying, 

“Anything for you, love.”

He inhaled deeply, happy to let the comforting scent of his mate fill his being.

“I love the two of you so much, you can’t even imagine.”

Yuuri placed his hand on Viktor’s arm and replied,

“The feeling is definitely mutual, Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah, this is the heat that got Yuuri pregnant at the end of the previous instalment xD 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
